


Pewna niemożliwa rodzina

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Humor, John is a Saint, Just Friends, M/M, POV John Watson, Pre-Slash, Stubborn Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Pewnego dnia na Baker Street 221B wpada niespodziewany gość: nieznana Johnowi znajoma Sherlocka. Która nie wie, że Sherlock ma na imię Sherlock. I że mieszka z Johnem - oczywiście czysto platonicznie, są przecież tylko przyjaciółmi! A to dopiero początek wstrząsów, jakie przyjdzie przeżyć biednemu Johnowi, który, jak się okazuje, nie miał pojęcia, z kim tak naprawdę dzieli mieszkanie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Impossible Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234140) by Sophie3. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Między braćmi Holmes panowała niepisana zasada, że żaden z nich nie będzie wspominał ich ojca. Nigdy. Nawet mgliście. To był temat, na który przenigdy nie rozmawiali. To był temat, na który przenigdy nie rozmawiali nawet w ten kompletnie pozbawiony słów sposób, w który zwykle prowadzili rozmowy.

Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby ich ojciec po prostu nie istniał.

John to rozumiał, niech będzie błogosławione jego prostoduszne serce. Nigdy nie zadawał _tego_ rodzaju pytań, co w zupełności wystarczyło, żeby zjednał sobie Sherlocka już od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości. Pytania o jego seksualność? W porządku. Narzekania na jego metody, jego maniery, jego nieortodoksyjne używanie kuchennego zlewu i ogólny brak poszanowania dla większości przedstawicieli rasy ludzkiej? Łatwe do zignorowania.

Pytania o jego rodzinę? Na szczęście, _na szczęście_ , nieobecne. Nawet kiedy Mycroft koniecznie musiał pójść i wetknąć swój tłusty nos tam, gdzie nie jego miejsce, John zachował swoje komentarze głównie dla siebie.

Fakt, że John wydawał się tak naprawdę _nie lubić_ Mycrofta, mógł w tym również pomóc.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, było to doskonale spokojne, produktywne porozumienie.

Aż do czasu, kiedy pewna _osoba_ postanowiła, że weźmie i wszystko zepsuje.

***

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, John uniósł głowę znad gazety, którą właśnie czytał. Był niedzielny poranek. Czas odpowiedni dla spokojnych refleksji i może krótkiej popołudniowej drzemki. John planował z radością zrobić i jedno, i drugie, ponieważ Sherlock ogłosił, że na tym świecie nie ma już niczego, co mogłoby go zainteresować, po czym zamknął się we własnej sypialni, gdzie robił jeden Bóg wie co z jakimś tajemniczym zielonym, śluzowatym czymś. John postanowił nie zadawać pytań.

Przez co pukanie sprawiało wrażenie tak jakby niezwykłego. John wątpił, żeby chodziło o pracę. Sherlock miał niezwykłą zdolność przewidywania, kiedy kolejna sprawa spadnie mu z nieba. Z kliniki Johna po prostu by zadzwoniono. Pani Hudson weszłaby bez pukania, a Mycroft zjawiał się we własnej osobie, żeby zobaczyć brata, tylko wtedy, kiedy coś wyleciało w powietrze, zostało postrzelone albo wymagało jednego czy drugiego.

I to w sumie wyczerpywało powody, dla których ktoś mógłby się dobijać na Baker Street 221b.

Mimo to John odłożył gazetę na bok, podniósł swoje umęczone ciało na nogi, przywołał na twarz uprzejmy, choć nikły uśmiech i otworzył drzwi. Chciałby móc twierdzić, że był zaskoczony, kiedy po drugiej stronie zobaczył rudowłosą piękność, ale naprawdę, po kilku miesiącach mieszkania pod jednym dachem z Sherlockiem, John szczerze przestał się przejmować. Ta kobieta zdecydowanie nie była najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaka w tym czasie pojawiła się na ich progu. Miał wrażenie, że jej garderoba budzi pewne wątpliwości, ale nawet nie próbował śledzić trendów mody, jakie panowały obecnie wśród młodych dam. Był skłonny pójść o zakład, że te wszystkie warstwy materiału i guziczki z pewnością są o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, coś, co chciałaby nosić zwykła, twardo stąpająca po ziemi dziewczyna, co oznaczało, że ten strój musiał być drogi. Bezsensowne rzeczy zawsze takie były.

To zaczynało coraz bardziej przypominać sprawę, więc spytał: "W czym mogę pomóc?" tym samym cierpliwym tonem, jakim rozmawiał ze swoimi pacjentami. Co zwykle budziło w nich spokój, zaufanie i chęć zawierzenia mu. Raczej rzadko w odpowiedzi spotykał się z pełnym złości spojrzeniem, jakby właśnie uraził czyjąś matkę.

\- A kim pan do diabła jest?

John powoli zamrugał i dostosował się.

\- Doktor John Watson, proszę pani.

\- I niby co pan tu robi?

Dzięki bogatemu doświadczeniu John zdołał zachować beznamiętną minę.

\- Mieszkam tu.

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na niego ze złością, a potem otworzyła oczy bardzo szeroko.

\- Ja go zabiję - wysyczała, po czym przepchnęła się obok Johna do salonu.

John może i by się zaniepokoił, gdyby kobieta nie była dobre pięć centymetrów niższa od niego, ubrana jak belferka i definitywnie szukała Sherlocka.

Większość ludzi chciało zabić Sherlocka. Co nie znaczyło, że naprawdę mają taki zamiar. Trochę przypominało to akrobacje spadochronowe - wszyscy mówili, że chętnie to zrobią, ale większość nie miała odwagi nawet spróbować.

Krzyki również nie były niespodziewane. Toteż John po cichu zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do nich plecami, żeby obserwować ich wrzeszczącego gościa.

\- Jeśli nie znajdziesz się tu w tej chwili, przysięgam, że powiem wujkowi George'owi, co się stało z jego warsztatem!

Co okazało się zaskakująco efektywne. Na górze rozległ się głuchy huk i odległy dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Plama, która najpewniej była jego skutkiem, nigdy nie zejdzie z dywanu, John był tego pewny. Potem dało się słyszeć szarpiący nerwy odgłos Sherlocka zbiegającego po schodach. Zawsze kiedy detektywowi się śpieszyło brzmiało to, jakby się po nich _ześlizgiwał_ zamiast normalnie schodzić. John za każdym razem miał wrażenie, że któregoś dnia będzie musiał zeskrobać go z podłogi u podnóża stopni i na powrót skleić do kupy. W końcu pojawił się i sam Sherlock, który wyłonił się z poślizgiem zza narożnika. Wciąż miał na sobie strój, który zwykle nosił w łóżku, służący mu tego dnia najwyraźniej jako ubranie laboratoryjne, włosy jak zwykle potargane, ale jego twarz pałała dość zaskakującym różem.

\- Co ty tu _robisz_?! - pisnął.

Na ten dźwięk John znowu powoli zamrugał. Sherlock _pisnął_. To było coś nowego. Może nawet John będzie mu o tym później złośliwie przypominał.

\- Ja? Co _ja_ tu robię? Co _on_ tu robi? - odwrzasnęła ruda, oskarżycielskim palcem wskazując biednego Johna.

John uniósł obie ręce i starał się trzymać od tego wszystkiego jak najdalej.

\- Ja tu tylko mieszkam - zapewnił tonem, którym zwykle inni ludzie zarzekali się, że tylko tędy przechodziłem, panie władzo, naprawdę.

\- On tu mieszka - powtórzył Sherlock jak echo, po czym spojrzał na Johna z wyraźnym w oczach poleceniem: _trzymaj się od tego z daleka_.

Doprawdy. Powinien wiedzieć, że lepiej nie machać przed Johnem tego rodzaju wyzwaniem.

\- On tu _mieszka_? - zaskrzeczała kobieta.

\- Tak - odparli spokojnie John i Sherlock równocześnie.

Dopiero po krótkiej chwili spokoju znaczenie tych słów dotarło do Johna.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! - zawołał momentalnie. - Tylko przyjaciółmi! Niczym więcej!

\- Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa - dodał Sherlock, który skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zaczął bardziej przypominać typowego siebie.

Ruda odpowiedziała mu rozeźlonym spojrzeniem, lekko pociągnęła nosem, po czym uniosła brodę w doskonałej parodii wyższości.

\- Nie powinna nią być, ale jedno z nas powinno mieć dość przyzwoitości, żeby powiedzieć mamuni, że wziąłeś i kogoś sobie sprowadziłeś.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! - powtórzył John, czując się jak jakaś cholerna papuga. - Zaraz, co? Mamuni?

Sherlock zrobił się jeszcze bledszy, niż zwykle.

\- Nie ośmielisz się! - syknął.

\- Cóż, gdyby ktoś wysilił się od czasu do czasu i napisał do domu, może bym nie musiała się ośmielać. Gdyby ktoś się wysilił i wpadł od czasu do czasu z wizytą, wtedy może nie musiałabym przebyć całej długiej drogi do tego okropnego miejsca. Gdyby ktoś nie wpadł na ten sam głupi pomysł ucieczki z domu, jak pewien drugi idiota, wtedy może wcale nie musiałabym się znaleźć tutaj! - zaczęła całkiem chłodno, ale pod koniec wróciła do wrzasków.

Biedna pani Hudson. John miał nadzieję, że ich gospodyni nadal jest w kościele.

Zaraz...

\- Uciekłeś z domu? - spytał. Nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy ze smutkiem kręcić głową.

\- Wcale że nie! - upierał się Sherlock, który ponownie skupił uwagę na Johnie z determinacją tylko odrobinę zepsutą przez gwałtownie powracający na jego twarz rumieniec.

\- Owszem, uciekłeś - mruknęła kobieta.

\- Z całą pewnością nie uciekłem!

\- Niewiarygodne, ale to właśnie zrobiłeś!

John poprzestał na głębokim westchnieniu.

\- Może lepiej będzie, jeśli mimo wszystko nastawię wodę na herbatę, co wy na to?

Miał dziwne odczucie, że może to jednak zająć trochę więcej czasu.

***

Jakkolwiek Sherlock wydawał się nieczuły na otaczający go świat i obojętny na zwykłe podstawowe grzeczności, jego gość był troszkę lepiej wychowany. Na każdy komentarz Sherlocka kobieta miała odpowiedź w postaci długiego ciągu wrzasków, do czasu, kiedy John wepchnął jej w ręce filiżankę herbaty. Przerwała w pół słowa i spojrzała w dół z taką miną, jakby ktoś właśnie jej podał odbezpieczony granat. W następnej chwili jednak po cichu wymamrotała podziękowanie, po czym usiadła na ich biednej, rozpadającej się sofie z taką elegancją, jakby mebel należał do samej królowej.

\- Nie dawaj jej herbaty, John - marudził Sherlock za jego plecami. - Ona nie zostaje. Nie potrzebuje herbaty. I nie siadaj przy niej! Jest o wiele potworniejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać niewyszkolonemu obserwatorowi. Nie masz nikogo _innego_ , kogo mogłabyś zadręczać?

\- Już to zrobiłam - odparła ostro.

\- Nie dosłyszałem pani imienia, panienko - ciągnął John, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko kobiety. Piętą wsunął plik papierów pod mebel i w duchu się modlił, żeby ich gość nie zauważył kawałków czegoś zgniłego / rozkładającego się / skamieniałego, które Sherlock porozkładał w małych, plastikowych pojemniczkach wzdłuż gzymsu kominka.

\- Lily Potter - przedstawiła się sztywno, a potem posłała Johnowi ciepły uśmiech, który sprawiał wrażenie równie naturalnego dla jej twarzy, jak grymas wściekłości, kiedy wydzierała się zaledwie chwilę temu.

\- A skąd pani zna Sherlocka?

Kobieta zamrugała z pogodną konsternacją.

\- Kogo?

John zmarszczył brwi i zerknął za siebie, gdzie chodząca tam i z powrotem dzika bestia wydeptywała dziurę w podłodze.

\- Sherlocku?

\- Dość herbaty! - zawołał detektyw, po czym rzucił się do przodu, żeby spróbować wyrwać filiżankę z rąk biednej kobiety.

Ledwie zdążyła odsunąć naczynie. Trzymała je teraz po przeciwnej stronie i patrzyła na Sherlocka wyzywająco, jakby chciała go sprowokować do ponowienia próby.

Sherlock odsunął się i prychnął.

\- _Świetnie_! - warknął. - Zjawię się z _wizytą_. W przyszłym tygodniu. Kiedyś tam.

\- _Sherlock_? - powtórzyła kobieta. - Naprawdę, Sherlock? Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś lepszego?

\- Nie twoja sprawa!

Jej spojrzenie wróciło do Johna; wciąż kurczowo trzymała filiżankę, ale resztę ciała miała rozluźnioną.

\- A skąd _pan_ go właściwie zna?

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Kolegami. Tylko kolegami. - John wzdrygnął się. Naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić tego pytania. Za każdym razem okazywało się o wiele bardziej krępujące, niż powinno być. - Współlokatorami.

Kobieta gwałtownie przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na Sherlocka.

\- Ty. Pan nie-życzę-sobie-z-nikim-dzielić-dormitorium. Ty masz współlokatora.

\- Wyższa potrzeba. Skończyłaś wreszcie? Robisz scenę.

\- Och, jeszcze nawet nie zacząłeś być świadkiem, jak robię scenę. - Wepchnęła nagle filiżankę w ręce Sherlocka, po czym wyjęła z rękawa mały, sprawiający wrażenie ciężkiego kawałek papieru, wzięła Johna za rękę i gwałtownie położyła mu ten papier na ręce. - Ten adres - powiedziała rozkazująco. - Dziś wieczorem o szóstej. Dopilnuj, żeby ten idiota dotarł tam punktualnie. Drugiemu już sama pogroziłam jak należy. I dopilnuj, żeby miał ze sobą prezent, dobrze?

John wlepił wzrok w kartkę, przeczytał słowa napisane na niej z artystycznymi zawijasami, po czym znowu spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Jaki rodzaj prezentu?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i delikatnie zacisnęła jego dłoń w pięść.

\- Jaki pragmatyczny. Dokładnie tego potrzebuje ten idiota.

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. - Wstała i strzepnęła spódnicę w sposób, który nie był nieuprzejmy, ale zdecydowanie wywarł na Johna wrażenie, że powinien się był bardziej przyłożyć do sprzątnięcia po Sherlocku tego ranka. - Cóż, cieszę się, że się ustatkowałeś - oznajmiła głośno, żeby zagłuszyć protesty Sherlocka. Skierowała się ku wyjściu. - Zobaczymy się dziś po południu. Miło było cię poznać, John. Reszta rodziny z pewnością będzie równie jak ja zachwycona okazją, żeby cię poznać. Tak, tak, jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi. Wiem. - Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i odwróciła, żeby posłać Sherlockowi ostatnie zabójcze spojrzenie. - Och, i bracie drogi? Jeśli się nie pojawisz, to sprawię, że twoje życie będzie prawdziwym piekłem aż do następnych urodzin mamuni.

***

John pozostał na miejscu. Wciąż ściskał w ręce kawałek nazbyt skomplikowanego papieru i gapił się na swojego zawsze nazbyt skomplikowanego współlokatora.

\- Bracie drogi?

Sherlock odwrócił się gwałtownie i przygwoździł go wzrokiem.

\- Nie zaczynaj.

\- Ale...

\- Mówię poważnie, John.

\- Świetnie! - prychnął naburmuszony John, po czym dźwignął się na nogi i wyrwał zapomnianą filiżankę z rąk Sherlocka zanim ten zdążył ją upuścić i rozbić ich ostatnią przyzwoitą filiżankę dla gości. - Jakie to ma właściwie dla mnie znaczenie? Co z tego, że masz nie jednego brata, ale dwoje szalonego rodzeństwa biegającego po okolicy. Bo wiesz, właśnie tego potrzeba światu, kolejnego Holmesa.

\- Ona nie nazywa się...

\- Tak, dosłyszałem tą część - przerwał mu John, który zaczął już zmywać naczynia. - Ale nadal jest twoją siostrą, prawda? Co oznacza, że przyszła na ten świat jako jeden z Wielkich i Przerażających Holmesów. Wyjście za mąż tego nie zmieni.

Kątem oka widział, jak Sherlock zatrzymuje się w doskonałym bezruchu dokładnie w drzwiach. Normalna osoba wyszłaby z pokoju albo do niego weszła, a już przynajmniej oparłaby się o coś. Zamiast tego, Sherlock obejmował się ramionami, jakby sądził, że w przeciwnym razie może rozpaść się na milion kawałeczków, które odlecą w milion różnych stron. To było bardzo Sherlockowe, ale Sherlock wyglądał tak tylko wtedy, kiedy miał przed sobą tajemnicę, której jeszcze nie był w stanie wyjaśnić. To z kolei za każdym razem sprawiało, że John czuł się, jakby kopał szczeniaczka, kiedy krzyczał na Sherlocka, który tak wyglądał.

\- Lily nie jest mężatką - ogłosił Sherlock w końcu.

John przestał marudzić i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- W porządku - powiedział, wiedząc, że ten okruch wiedzy miał być dla niego jakąś wskazówką. - Więc dlaczego nazywa się Potter?

Sherlock skrzywił się, jakby John właśnie próbował mu zasugerować, że ciśnienie atmosferyczne nie ma związku ze zdradami małżeńskimi. Którego oczywiście _nie miało_ , choć będąc Sherlockiem mógłby tego najpewniej dowieść z dokładnością do setnego miejsca po przecinku.

\- Nazywa się Potter, bo to jest jej nazwisko. Doprawdy, John.

\- Dobrze. Jak to się więc stało, że twoje nazwisko to Holmes, a ona mimo to jest twoją siostrą? Poprzednie małżeństwo, samotny rodzic, rozwód, adopcja, które z nich, Sherlocku? Nie chodzi o to, że rodziny nie bywają skomplikowane, ale trochę więcej informacji byłoby pomocne, skoro mam dzisiaj wieczorem poznać _resztę twojej rodziny_. Ponieważ, będę szczery, jeśli oni wszyscy są tacy sami, jak ty i Mycroft, mogę potrzebować czasu na przygotowanie się.

Teraz Sherlock zaczął się zwyczajnie dąsać.

\- Nie idziemy.

\- To urodziny twojej matki, Sherlocku - zauważył John z całym spokojem, na jaki było go stać w obliczu czegoś, co najwyraźniej było przerośniętym czterolatkiem.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.

\- No to napiszę do niej list. Spodoba jej się to. Nie musimy tam _iść_.

John odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem spode łba, żeby jasno wyrazić, co sądzi na temat pomysłu swojego współlokatora. Kiedy to nie podziałało, uznał, że czas na brudną walkę.

\- W porządku. Pójdę tam sam. Myślisz, że butelka wina wystarczy w ramach prezentu i jednocześnie przeprosin, że jej syn jest takim dupkiem, czy może powinienem dać jej jeszcze kwiaty?

\- Nie ośmielisz się.

John skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, ignorując fakt, że ma dłonie w pianie, i bez drgnienia zniósł paskudne spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Sherlock.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

***

Johna nie zaskoczyło, że Sherlock spędził resztę dnia zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Nie pozwolił też sobie przejmować się tym. Krzyknął tylko przez drzwi, że wychodzi do sklepu i prosto stamtąd wybiera się na przyjęcie, i żeby Sherlock na niego nie czekał. A potem opuścił mieszkanie. Nie zdążył jeszcze zejść ze stopni prowadzących na ulicę, kiedy poczuł podmuch powietrza i tuż obok niego jakby znikąd pojawił się Sherlock w swoim wełnianym płaszczu i ręcznie dzierganym szaliku.

\- To bardzo zły pomysł, John.

\- Nie. To, to jest rzecz, którą robią normalni ludzie. Nawet ludzie, którzy nie przepadają za swoimi rodzicami, mimo to pokazują się u nich od czasu do czasu z okazji urodzin i czego tam jeszcze. Szczególnie kiedy ich siostry specjalnie w tym celu ich wytropiły.

W dole ulicy znajdował się niewielki sklepik z serami i winem, który raczej się nada. John nie powinien mieć problemu ze znalezieniem tam czegoś przyzwoitego - a jeśli zdoła zmusić Sherlocka, żeby zapłacił. może będą w stanie wybrać coś _więcej_ niż tylko przyzwoitego, żeby okazać właściwego ducha.

\- To nie to, że nie lubię mamuni - mruknął w końcu Sherlock.

\- No to mnie nabrałeś.

\- Cóż, to nie taka znowu sztuka, prawda? - odpalił Sherlock, ale nie wyszło mu za dobrze. Musieli przejść jeszcze dwie przecznice, zanim wreszcie przyznał: - Nie chcę, żebyś spotkał moją rodzinę.

No cóż, to tak jakby trochę bolało. Jasne, byli współlokatorami (tylko przyjaciółmi!), więc niekoniecznie musieli dzielić ze sobą wszystkie aspekty życia, za wyjątkiem spraw w rodzju ustalenia, czyja była teraz kolej, żeby kupił mleko, ale mimo wszystko. W pewnym sensie przyzwyczaił się już, że Sherlock wie o nim praktycznie wszystko. Potrafił też przyznać, że jakaś jego część trochę tak jakby chciała wiedzieć więcej o Sherlocku. A poza tym, jak długo można z tym samym gościem służyć jako tarcza strzelnicza / być wysadzanym w powietrze / prawie zostać zabitym na różne inne sposoby, zanim zacznie się uważać, że jest się za niego odpowiedzialnym?

\- Racja - stwierdził John po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Miał wrażenie, jakby nagle wyrwano mu z rąk starannie ułożony i elokwentnie wprowadzony w życie plan doprowadzenia Sherlocka na wizytę u jego matki. - To chyba ma sens. Oczywiście, to nie moja sprawa, prawda? Więc... tylko, tylko pomogę ci wybrać butelkę wina, jeśli to nie będzie z mojej strony przesadne wtrącanie się, i wyprawię cię w drogę. Ale mówię ci, Sherlocku, musisz tam iść. Będzie źle, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

\- Co? - spytał Sherlock z ogromnym zgorszeniem. - Ja tam sam nie pójdę.

Doprawdy, bywały sytuacje, kiedy John zaliczał się do ludzi pragnących zabić Sherlocka.

\- Przecież powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz mnie w pobliżu.

\- Nie, nie, nie, powiedziałem, że nie chcę, żebyś się z nimi spotkał, nie że nie chcę cię w pobliżu. Czy ty mnie nie słuchałeś?

\- No cóż, nie możesz mieć tych dwóch rzeczy jednocześnie, Sherlocku.

\- Wiem o tym! - zawołał Sherlock, czym przestraszył kilka osób, które akurat próbowały ominąć ten odcinek chodnika, który zatarasowali stojący na jego środku John i machający rękoma jak wiatrak Sherlock. - Po prostu nie wiesz, jacy oni są!

Och. John poczuł, że się rumieni. Teraz był jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie chcesz, żebym się z nimi spotkał, a nie że nie chcesz, żeby oni spotkali się ze mną?

Sherlock zatrzymał się na wystarczająco długą chwilę, żeby przyjrzeć mu się, jakby próbował dociec, czy John jest czymś całkiem interesującym, czy może jest zwyczajnie głupi.

\- To, co właśnie powiedziałeś, nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Nieważne - uznał John, który chciał już zapomnieć, jak zawstydzające jest zostanie zawstydzonym. - Nie mogą być aż tacy źli - stwierdził.

Czym zasłużył na chyba najbardziej drwiące spojrzenie w życiu.

\- Mycroft - podsunął Sherlock.

\- Cóż, w porządku, może być źle. Ale nic się nie da na to poradzić. To musi się stać.

Sherlock z nieszczęśliwą miną pokiwał głową, ale posłusznie poszedł za Johnem do sklepu z winami. Wybieranie odpowiedniej butelki też szło im kiepsko, aż wreszcie John odpuścił sobie próby nakłonienia swojego kolegi do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek decyzji i skorzystał z rekomendacji sprzedawcy. Co naturalnie kosztowało więcej, niż jakakolwiek butelka wina, na którą John mógłby sobie pozwolić. Ale że wydatki pokrył Sherlock, to mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Kiedy wyszli ze sklepu, John wyciągnął z kieszeni karteczkę z napisanym na niej adresem.

\- Chyba będzie nam potrzebna taksówka - stwierdził. - Nie znam takiej ulicy. - Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim długie palce Sherlocka zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstka jak metalowa pułapka i w następnej chwili John patrzył prosto w parę oczu, która znajdowała się o wiele za blisko, niż było to społecznie akceptowalne. Szczególnie w przypadku dwóch _tylko przyjaciół_.

\- Musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy o mojej rodzinie - ogłosił Sherlock ponuro.

\- Dobrze.

\- Oni nie są normalni.

\- Tyle się domyśliłem.

\- Nie, naprawdę, oni _nie są_ normalni.

John zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął ręką, żeby spróbować ją uwolnić.

\- Tyle się _domyśliłem_.

\- Oni nie są tacy sami, jak ludzie tacy jak ty.

Znowu to samo. To narastające pragnienie, żeby zrobić mu fizyczną krzywdę, nie bacząc na własną wrażliwość.

\- A jacy właściwie są ci ludzie tacy jak ja, panie Holmes?

Sherlock miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się wzdrygnąć.

\- Nieważne - mruknął. - Podejrzewam, że dowiesz się tego wystarczająco szybko.

Obrócił się na pięcie i osobiście machnął na taksówkę.

\- Grimmauld Place jedenaście - poinstruował, kiedy wsiedli do środka.

John zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się trzymanej w ręce kartce.

\- Nie masz na myśli...

\- Numer jedenaście - powtórzył Sherlock stanowczo. - Nie ma numeru dwanaście.

***

Kiedy wysiedli z taksówki przy Grimmauld Place jedenaście, John poczuł ulgę, że nie będą musieli iść daleko. Tylko, wiecie, do drzwi obok. Czyli tam, gdzie numer dwanaście zwykle znajduje się w stosunku do numeru jedenaście. Nawet jeśli numer dwanaście naprawdę z zewnątrz wyglądał, jakby widział lepsze czasy. Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego Sherlock był taki zakłopotany - możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne.

\- Czy istnieją jakieś szczególne powody, dla którego nie mogliśmy powiedzieć taksówkarzowi, że ma nas zawieźć pod numer dwanaście, czy może chodzi o jakiś fascynujący Holmesowy zwyczaj, żeby tego nie robić?

\- Nie byłby w stanie go zobaczyć.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Bo tak trudno go zauważyć, kiedy znajduje się dokładnie w tym miejscu.

\- Naprawdę, John, jeśli zamierzasz przy wszystkim dzisiaj robić takie trudności, nigdy nie będę w stanie przetrwać tego wieczora zachowując zdrowe zmysły.

\- Zdrowe zmysły? - mruknął John z oburzeniem, ale Sherlock go nie usłyszał, bo już wchodził po stopniach prowadzących do drzwi.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc numer dwanaście nie różnił się specjalnie od sąsiednich, a nawet od Baker Street 221b, skoro już o tym mowa. Wszystkie zostały prawdopodobnie wybudowane mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, miały podobnie wąskie fronty z podobnie wyglądających cegieł i podobne wykończenie elewacji. Ale podczas gdy pozostałe były przez lata przyzwoicie utrzymywane, numer dwanaście wyglądał tak, jakby brakowało mu tylko jednego kornika, żeby cały dom się zapadł. Nawet farba na zewnątrz wyblakła i miała teraz odcień smutnej, wyblakłej szarości. Mimo to dom wciąż sprawiał wrażenie miejsca, które rodzina zamieszkiwała od pokoleń. John nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to świadczyło o dzieciństwie Sherlocka.

Sherlock tymczasem podszedł do drzwi i wyraźnie się zawahał. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę jak człowiek, który się na coś przygotowuje, po czym w końcu uniósł rękę, żeby zapukać... albo uczynić znak odstraszający złego.

Nie dano mu jednak wyboru. Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i stanęła w nich kobieta o ogniście rudych włosach w wieku trochę więcej niż średnim, która objęła go ramionami z pełnym szczęścia okrzykiem:

\- Albus!

***

Później wydarzenia potoczyły się w miarę normalnie. Obaj zostali wprowadzeni do domu, przy czym matka Sherlocka wciąż trzymała go za ramię, powtarzając, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa, że go widzi. John nie miał już wątpliwości, po kim Lily odziedziczyła uśmiech i, oczywiście, te jaskraworude włosy, które wydawały się nie poddawać wpływowi mijających lat. Po prawdzie gdyby Sherlock nie przywitał kobiety cichym "Mamuniu", John mógłby uznać, że jest ona trochę za młoda do tej roli. Sprawiała wrażenie kobiety mającej małe dzieci, dzięki którym wciąż zachowywała aktywność, a nie matki trójki dorosłych ludzi.

Dom w środku wydawał się dużo normalniejszy. Przy drzwiach znajdował się przepełniony wierzchnimi okryciami wieszak na płaszcze oraz stolik z blatem zasłanym pocztą. Dywanik przykrywający podłogę korytarza był stary i miejscami bardziej niż trochę podniszczony, ale dodawał wnętrzu dużo ciepła i pogody - znacznie więcej, niż można by sądzić po froncie budynku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach czegoś drożdżowego, co najpewniej wciąż jeszcze się piekło, jak również potrawy będącej prawdopodobnie duszoną pieczenią. Z końca korytarza, a nawet z piętra, nawoływały się głosy, nad którymi dominował ciepły śmiech mężczyzny wyraźnie bardzo zadowolonego z życia.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że rzadkie i niezręczne lancze, jakie John spędzał z własną siostrą, wydawały się wręcz żałosne.

Jedynym problemem pozostawał fakt, że Mamunia cały czas nazywała Sherlocka _Albusem_ , a John za żadne skarby nie potrafił domyślić się dlaczego.

Próbował przywołać Sherlocka spojrzeniem, ale jego współlokator jakby celowo unikał patrzenia na Johna. Co było czystą głupotą. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock był tak dziecinny. Jasne.

\- To jak, Albusie, przedstawisz mi swojego przyjaciela czy nie? - spytała wreszcie matka Sherlocka. Odwróciła się od syna i pogodnie uśmiechnęła do Johna. - Bardzo mi miło pana poznać. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało z manierami mojego syna. W dzieciństwie nigdy nie był tak nieuprzejmy. Jestem Ginny Potter, proszę nazywać mnie Ginny. Lily wspomniała, że Albus przyprowadzi przyjaciela, ale z trudem w to uwierzyłam. Albus nigdy nie lubił sprowadzać przyjaciół do domu. Sądziłabym, że nie ma żadnych w szkole, wiedziałam jednak, że jest inaczej. To taka miła niespodzianka, że obaj się zjawiliście.

\- Mamuniu, nie powiedziałem mu...

\- Doktor John Watson, proszę pani.

\- Jaki grzeczny! I proszę, mów mi Ginny.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pani.

Spojrzała na niego w sposób, który chyba trochę bardziej przypominał jej syna. Było to spojrzenie z rodzaju zapewniających, że ona wie, że on jest uparty, bo tak, bez powodu, ale jeszcze ten jeden raz może mu odpuścić.

\- Tędy - powiedziała, po czym bez wahania wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła korytarzem. - Doktor, mówisz? Wobec tego mam nadzieję, że trzymasz naszego Albusa z dala od kłopotów. Zawsze miał jakiś sposób, żeby je znaleźć, wiesz? Winię za to jego ojca. Bez ustanku wracał do domu jak nie z zadrapaniem, to z jakimś siniakiem, a to były tylko te przypadki, o których wiedzieliśmy. Jestem pewna, że James pomagał mu ukryć całą resztę. Chłopcy potrafią doszczętnie zszargać spokój ducha, możesz mi wierzyć. Nigdy nie wierzyłam mojej matce, a niebiosa wiedzą, że powinnam, bo miała wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia w wychowywaniu synów.

\- Mamuniu, miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł przez chwilę porozmawiać z Johnem, zanim pozna resztę rodziny - próbował jej przerwać Sherlock, który szedł za nimi. - No wiesz, ostrzec go, o rodzinie.

\- Bzdura, oni wszyscy pokochają Johna. Było nie było zjawiłeś się w domu po raz pierwszy od trzech lat, więc on musi mieć na ciebie dobry wpływ.

John zerknął przez ramię i kiedy zobaczył na twarzy Sherlocka kwaśną minę, nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby się go niego szeroko nie uśmiechnąć. Chociaż naprawdę nie podobało mu się, że Sherlock rzucił go na głęboką wodę - znowu - niesamowicie zabawne było obserwowanie, jak Mamunia Sherlocka sprowadza cały jego metr osiemdziesiąt do parteru. Lestrade prawdopodobnie poświęciłby prawą stopę, żeby to zobaczyć.

John odwrócił się w stronę kobiety w samą porę, żeby zapewnić ją:

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, proszę pani.

\- Oczywiście, mój drogi. No to jesteśmy - ogłosiła, kiedy mijała ostatni narożnik, żeby wprowadzić Johna do sporej kuchni.

Choć pomieszczenie było wyraźnie wybudowane z myślą o nakarmieniu domu tej wielkości, nie dało się ukryć, że nie pochodziło z czasów, kiedy mieszkająca tu rodzina w kuchni jadała. Mimo to komuś udało się wepchnąć do środka bardzo długi i bardzo wąski potężny drewniany stół obiadowy. Prawie każde miejsce wokół stołu było zajęte, a ogromna większość siedzących osób miała takie same albo podobne rude włosy, jak matka Sherlocka. Było kilku szatynów tam i ówdzie oraz nieliczni blondyni na jednym z końców. a tylko dwie inne osoby miały typowo czarne włosy. Jedną był starszy mężczyzna zajmujący miejsce dość dalekie od drzwi, na którego kolanie wesoło kołysało się niemowlę o szokująco niebieskich włosach, podczas gdy jego opiekun zajęty był rozmową z młodszym mężczyzną o równie szokujących zielonych włosach.

Ostatni szatyn równie ciemnowłosy jak Sherlock siedział blisko końca znajdującego się przy wejściu i uśmiechał się do nich z łagodnością godną węża polującego w wysokiej trawie.

Mycroft.

Cóż, najwyraźniej mimo tego, że reszta całej tej rodzinnej sceny była tak daleka od normalności i rozsądku, jak tylko mogło to być możliwe, przynajmniej jedno było w niej stałe i niezmienne: powołaniem życiowym Mycrofta wciąż było dręczenie jego młodszego brata.

***

Potem sprawy zdołały przybrać obrót budzący jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie. Ale był to całkiem normalny rodzaj mętliku w głowie. Ten rodzaj mętliku w głowie, który zdarza się, kiedy bardzo liczna rodzina wita w domu krnąbrnego syna oraz jego (tylko!) przyjaciela. John podał rękę wielu osobom. Został poklepany po plecach więcej niż jeden raz. Wszystkie trzy blondynki uparły się, żeby pocałować go w policzek, podobnie zresztą zrobił jasnowłosy mężczyzna. John miał nadzieję, że to kwestia kulturowa. Postawiono przed nim jedzenie, wciśnięto mu do ręki napój w szklance, a jeszcze jedno niemowlę (tym razem o zwyczajnie rudych włosach) posadzono mu na kolanach.

I tak John Watson został oficjalnie powitany w klanie Potterów/Weasleyów.

Pewnych rzeczy John domyślił się bardzo szybko. Każda rudowłosa osoba była najprawdopodobniej Weasleyem. Każda, która nie miała rudych włosów, była albo dzieckiem któregoś Weasleya, albo żoną bądź mężem któregoś Weasleya. Wyjątków było bardzo mało. I z całą pewnością w pokoju znajdowało się więcej ludzi, niż powinny na to pozwalać prawa fizyki, ale większość z obecnych sprawiała wrażenie, jakby potykanie się o innych było dla nich czystą radością. Jedzenie było smaczne, nawet jeśli trochę nieznane. John wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać, co właściwie dostał do picia. Dziecko na jego kolanach miało skłonność do odrobinę zbyt obfitego ślinienia się, ale John był to w stanie znieść. Gdyby najgorszym, co miało go tego wieczora spotkać, było obślinienie przez zdrowego niemowlaka, uznał, że przeżyje.

Trochę więcej czasu zabrało mu zauważenie, że coś było zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Coś więcej niż tylko fakt, że każdy z obecnych nazywał Sherlocka Albusem, a Mycrofta _Jamesem_ , spośród wszystkich możliwych imion. Na przykład fakt, że John mógłby przysiąc, że maluch siedzący przy drugim końcu stołu miał _niebieskie_ włosy, nie _purpurowe_. I choć na początku nie przejmował się żartobliwym kłótniom rodzeństwa siedzącego naprzeciwko, uznał za nieco dziwne, że kiedy któreś z nich przestawało panować nad sytuacją, spod stołu wylatywały snopy iskier, co z jakiegoś powodu w ogóle nie zwracało uwagi pozostałych dorosłych. Same iskry John mógłby być w stanie wytłumaczyć sobie jako typowe zachowanie każdej możliwej rodziny spokrewnionej z Sherlockiem, ale już fakt, że jedna z dziewcząt mogła w tej chwili wyłącznie kwakać jak kaczka, odrobinę go martwił. Kiedy kilka naczyń z jakimś pienistym napojem ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko _przefrunęło_ na drugi koniec stołu, John poczuł, jak wielkimi krokami zbliża się do niego atak paniki.

 _To_ nie było normalne. To było praktycznie tak nienormalne i niedobre, jak tylko mogło się zdarzyć, i naprawdę nie można było kompletnie wszystkiego wyjaśnić tym, że ktoś jest spokrewniony z Sherlockiem, i dlaczego do jasnej cholery wszyscy nazywali jego Sherlocka imieniem, które, co całkiem oczywiste, nie należało do niego, i może powinien przekazać dziecko komuś innemu zanim dostanie napadu szału tu i teraz, w tej kuchni.

Akurat w chwili, kiedy znów zaczęły mu się trząść ręce, a w głowie powoli zaczynało mu się kręcić, para dłoni o długich palcach, zimnych nawet przez rękawy jego koszuli, podniosła go za ramiona.

\- W porządku, ludzie, dość już tego - ogłosił Sherlock, który akurat w tym momencie sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę wkurzonego, a nie tylko poirytowanego, nadąsanego, sarkastycznego albo znudzonego. - Chodź, John, wynosimy się stąd. - I zupełnie jakby rozstąpiło się przed nimi Morze Czerwone, John i Sherlock uwolnili się z otaczającego ich tłumu i znaleźli się na korytarzu,

W porównaniu do wrzawy panującej w kuchni na korytarzu było cudownie cicho. John zdołał wesprzeć się plecami o pobliską ścianę, a potem zaczął oddychać powoli i spokojnie.

\- Co jest, do diabła, Sherlocku?

Jego współlokator gapił się na niego stoją prosto i sztywno na środku wąskiego korytarza, ale ręce zwisały mu bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Jego matka pozbawiła go wcześnie jego grubego, wełnianego płaszcza, szalika, a nawet marynarki - kiedy tak stał nieruchomo poza całym tym chaosem, sprawiał wrażenie bladego i chudego.

\- Powinienem był lepiej to wyjaśnić.

\- Cholerna racja. Powinieneś był to w ogóle wyjaśnić.

\- To... by się zgadzało.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem w przytłumionym świetle dominującym na korytarzu. Jedno z małych dzieci w kuchni zaczęło zawodzić ze złości i podniósł się chór głosów próbujących je uciszyć. Było to uroczo rodzinne (tylko przyjaciele!) i absurdalnie surrealistyczne.

\- No i? To powinna być ta część, gdzie zaczynasz wyjaśniać, co tu się do diabła dzieje, Sherlocku. A może ja też powinienem nazywać cię Albusem?

Sherlock wzdrygnął się i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ja... wolałbym, żebyś nazywał mnie Sherlockiem.

\- A Albus? Kim on właściwie jest?

\- To jestem ja. Również. Albo raczej byłem. Wcześniej.

\- Wcześniej?

\- Zanim przeprowadziłem się do Londynu i przestałem odwiedzać dom.

\- Nadal jesteśmy w Londynie.

Sherlock pomachał lekceważąco ręką.

\- To nie to samo. Dwa zupełnie odrębne światy.

\- W porządku - zgodził się John pragnąc choć trochę uprościć sytuację. - Więc jednak _uciekłeś_ z domu?

Sherlock skrzywił się ponuro i wreszcie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie było w tym absolutnie żadnego uciekania. Dokonałem wyboru i odszedłem. Tak po prostu.

\- A zmiana imienia i nazwiska? - spytał John. - _Tak po prostu_ zwykle nie wiąże się ze zmienianiem danych osobowych.

\- To było konieczne.

\- Sherlocku, niech to szlag trafi, kocham cię, ale jeśli bardzo szybko nie zaczniesz nabierać sensu, całkiem możliwe, że będę musiał cię zamordować.

W porządku, to niekoniecznie było dokładnie to, co John zamierzał powiedzieć. Sądząc po tym, że Sherlock w tej chwili przyglądał mu się, jakby John nagle zapadł na jakąś nową i niezwykłą przypadłość medyczną, podejrzewał, że to jedno drobne potknięcie w najbliższym czasie raczej nie zostanie wygodnie zamiecione pod dywan. Czy naprawdę prosiłby o zbyt wiele? Żeby żelazna pułapka, jaką stanowił umysł Sherlocka, ominęła tą jedną maleńką pomyłkę - bo tym to właśnie było, naprawdę, jednym małym, okropnym, wielkim i ogromnym błędem, który dotyczył dwóch tylko przyjaciół.

To nic nie znaczyło.

\- Czy ty właśnie...? - zaczął pytać Sherlock, ale przerwał mu kolejny znajomy głos:

\- Doprawdy, Albusie, nie mów mi, że przyprowadziłeś tu biednego doktora bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia? - powiedział przeciągle Mycroft, który opierał się bokiem o framugę drzwi prowadzących do kuchni, bez swojego parasola, ale wciąż z charakterystycznym dla siebie protekcjonalnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Nie. Teraz. James! - warknął Sherlock ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Johna.

A naprawdę powinien to zrobić, bo w przeciwnym przypadku John mógł mu zaraz niezbicie udowodnić, że spontaniczny samozapłon jest całkiem możliwy.

\- Jestem pewny, że teraz jest na to jak najbardziej odpowiedni czas - stwierdził Mycroft beztrosko. - Było nie było, przedstawiłeś go już mamuni i większej części pozostałej rodziny. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wprowadziłeś go pod zaklęcie chroniące dom...

\- To sprawka Lily! - odszczeknął mu się Sherlock.

\- ...a teraz dla każdego, kto wyjdzie z kuchni, obaj właśnie odstawiacie uroczą rodzinną scenkę. Nie będziemy się wdawać w techniczne zawiłości mieszkania razem...

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! - obstawał nadal John, mając jednak wrażenie, że przegrywa tą bitwę i może nawet osobiście zatopił własny pancernik.

\- ...ani w przywileje między lekarzem a pacjentem czy też dowolne pełnomocnictwa...

\- O co chodzi z tymi pełnomocnictwami? - spytał John ostro.

Pierwszy raz słyszał o czymś podobnym. Wszelkie pełnomocnictwa do reprezentowania go wciąż miała jego sistra, od czasu, kiedy opuścił kraj, choć może nadeszła pora, żeby to zmienić. Nikt nigdy nie wspomniał o pełnomocnictwach Sherlocka. Sherlockowi nie powinny być one potrzebne; nie dało się ukryć, że miał w domu całe mnóstwo krewnych i powinowatych, którzy mogli wkroczyć, gdyby coś się stało.

Sherlock najwyraźniej miał już tego dość. Chwycił przedmiot, który miał pod ręką - zapomnianą na stoliku w korytarzu filiżankę z herbatą - po czym rzucił nią w swojego brata: filiżanką, spodkiem, herbatą i całą resztą. Było to jak na Sherlocka nietypowo gwałtowne zachowanie, nawet w stosunku do jego brata. Widać nie tylko John czuł się w tej chwili nieswojo.

Patrzenie, jak Mycroft wytrząsa z rękawa cienki patyk i _machnięciem_ odsyła wszystko na bok jak byle puch dmuchawca... - cóż, na dobrą sprawę właśnie to było przyczyną.

\- CO TU SIĘ, KURWA, DZIEJE?

Możliwe, że nie był to jeden z najlepszych momentów Johna. We wszystkich pomieszczeniach zapadła cisza tak gęsta, że miało się wrażenie, jakby z całego domu wyssano każdy atom powietrza. John kurczowo trzymał się ściany za plecami, bo był praktycznie pewny, że w przeciwnym przypadku by się przewrócił. A Sherlock... Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami i był przy tym tak blady, że wyglądał, jakby najzwyczajniej w świecie się _bał_. John nigdy nie widział wystraszonego Sherlocka. A tym bardziej Sherlocka, w którym strach wzbudzał _John_. Nawet Mycroft nie sprawiał wrażenia równie zadowolonego z siebie, jak zazwyczaj. Prawdę mówiąc jego wygląd prawie wyrażał poczucie winy. Jeśli coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe.

A jeszcze większe poczucie winy pojawiło się na jego twarzy chwilę później, kiedy na korytarz po cichu wyszedł inny, starszy, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Nie był to człowiek tak wysoki, jak Mycroft czy Sherlock, ale miał te same potargane włosy Sherlocka i ten sam nos, co Mycroft. Nie to jednak było tym, co wzbudzało w nim dreszcze. Tym, co wzbudzało dreszcze, było, jak _normalnie_ wyglądał ten mężczyzna. W jego rysach twarzy można było zauważyć spore podobieństwo do obu braci; były one złagodzone wiekiem, to prawda, ale pasowały do siebie w ten przedziwny sposób, którego żaden z nich nigdy nie zdoła osiągnąć. W jego twarzy było coś zwyczajnego, jakaś otwartość, przyjacielskość, które kilka zmarszczek i siwe włosy prawdopodobnie z upływem lat tylko wzmocniły. Wyglądał na ten rodzaj faceta, z którym po pracy idziesz na piwo albo który chodzi na mecze swoich dzieciaków w ulubionym, znoszonym swetrze.

Wyglądał raczej jak ktoś, kogo mógłby znać John, a nie jak jeden z chłopców Holmes, choć oczywiste było, że jest ich ojcem.

\- Jamesie, to może nie być najlepsza chwila na drażnienie się z twoim bratem - stwierdził mężczyzna spokojnym głosem, który wcale nie był uniesiony, a mimo to niósł się przez zatłoczone pomieszczenie.

\- Ale...

\- Idź porozmawiać z twoją matką. Nie odwiedzasz domu dużo częściej niż twój brat, a jej zaczyna się kończyć cierpliwość w tej kwestii.

Najwyraźniej na te słowa niewiele można było powiedzieć. Mycroft rzucił bratu ostatnie lekceważące spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się z całą godnością swojego urzędu i poszedł poszukać mamuni.

\- Tato... - zaczął Sherlock.

John nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie wybałuszyć na niego oczu. Jeśli słuchanie, jak bracia Holmes gawędzą o mamuni, było dziwaczne, to słuchanie Sherlocka zwracającego się jękiem do ojca było jeszcze gorsze.

\- Ty i ja przeprowadzimy długą rozmowę - powiedział mężczyzna Sherlockowi. - Później. W tej chwili doktor Watson i ja pójdziemy do biblioteki i napijemy się czegoś mocniejszego. Potem będzie mnóstwo czasu, żebyś dołączył do nas i się wytłumaczył.

***

\- Wie pan, że pański syn i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi? - zaczął John ze zgrabnością beczącego idioty, którym był, kiedy pan Potter posadził go wygodnie ze szklaneczką whiskey w dłoni w fotelu przy kominku.

Pan Potter mruknięciem przekazał, że potwierdza, i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak, koncept tylko przyjaciół jest mi raczej znany - zapewnił.

John gwałtownie skinął głową.

\- To dobrze, Przynajmniej ktoś tu się na tym zna.

\- Było nie było, Ginny i ja byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi przez wiele lat.

John skrzywił się.

\- To... to nie to samo.

Boże nie prowadził właśnie rozmowy o swoich i Sherlocka tylko przyjacielskich stosunkach ze starzejącym się tatą Sherlocka. Niemożliwe, żeby prowadził taką rozmowę.

\- Jak to zwykle bywa - zgodził się pan Potter z wyraźną sympatią, po czym upił łyk swojego drinka gestem wskazując, żeby John zrobił to samo. Alkohol palił jak diabli, ale w tej konkretnej chwili właśnie tego było mu trzeba. Wypiwszy ten swój mały łyk pan Potter odstawił szklaneczkę na bok i pochylił się do przodu. - Rozumiem, że masz pytania.

\- Na temat mojego przyjaźnienia się z Sherlockiem?

\- Obawiam się, że akurat w tym nie mogę ci pomóc - roześmiał się pan Potter. - Moje dzieci zawsze były unikalne i dziwne. To część ich uroku.

\- Uroku. Jasne. W porządku. Albus?

Pan Potter westchnął.

\- Obawiam się, że co jak co, ale to może być moja wina. Nazwałem mojego drugiego syna Albus Severus po dwóch mężczyznach, których bardzo szanowałem. Takie imię mogło być sporym ciężarem dla małego chłopca. Jak rozumiem ostatnimi czasy podoba mu się używanie miana Sherlock Holmes. Ten chłopak zawsze był tym, kim sam chciał być.

\- A Mycroft?

Pan Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- Lepiej zostawmy wybory mojego starszego syna w jego własnych rękach. To nie na ten temat teraz rozmawiamy, prawda?

\- Prawda - przytaknął John, bo wcale _nie miał_ ochoty wiedzieć czegokolwiek więcej o Mycrofcie. - Całkiem możliwe, że nie do końca się orientuję, o czym właściwie rozmawiamy - przyznał. Zdecydowanie nie prowadzili dyskusji o sprawach związanych z tym, co oznaczało bycie tylko przyjaciółmi.

Pan Potter uśmiechnął się, zlitował się nad nim i pozwolił mu zmienić temat.

\- Może zaczniemy od magii i przekonamy się, jak dalej potoczy się ta rozmowa?

John wybałuszył oczy na swojego towarzysza, a potem ostrożnie upił większy łyk swojego drinka. Bez względu na to, jakiego nazwiska używali niektórzy ludzie - albo raczej jakiego nie używali - Holmes zawsze pozostanie Holmesem i nikt tak naprawdę nie był w stanie przewidzieć tych szalonych rzeczy, jakie prędzej czy później z pewnością wyszłyby z ich ust. Nie da się ukryć, że każdy z nich był zdolny _sprawić_ , że ich słowa zdawałyby się mieć sens, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy ich rozmówca byłby w stanie dotrzymać kroku im i ich błyskawicznemu przeskakiwaniu z jednego zbioru zdawałoby się niepowiązanych ze sobą w żaden sposób tematów do niemożliwego, nieuniknionego wniosku.

\- Co?

\- No cóż, to chyba stanowi odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Rozumiem, że mój syn nie dopilnował wyjaśnienia całej sytuacji?

\- Raczej nie dopilnował wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek z sytuacji - warknął John. Jeśli utrzyma dotychczasowe tempo, będzie potrzebował znacznie więcej niż tylko tej jednej szklaneczki Whiskey.

\- Cóż więc, może zatem zaczniemy od początku - zaproponował pan Potter łagodnie. - I wyjaśnię ci to dokładnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki mi wyjaśniono to wiele lat temu...

***

\- No cóż.

\- Tak?

\- Całkiem niezła historyjka.

Pan Potter rozparł się z fotelu z ciepłym mm-hm.

\- I? - dorzucił.

\- I... i nie wiem, jak to ująć... - przyznał John.

Obracając szklankę w dłoniach zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy wreszcie wróci Sherlock i załagodzi tą całą katastrofę.

\- Tak?

\- Ale to musi być największa kupa bzdur, jaką w życiu słyszałem - dokończył niechętnie John, który miał wrażenie, że jest w tym momencie wyjątkowym draniem. To się po prostu nie godziło, iść w odwiedziny do człowieka dwa razy starszego od ciebie, ojca twojego... współlokatora... i prosto w twarz nazwać go bezwstydnym kłamcą.

Ale pan Potter uśmiechnął się tylko, zupełnie jakby John postąpił wyjątkowo mądrze.

\- Więc może mała praktyczna demonstracja? - zaproponował.

John westchnął.

\- Szczerze? - upewnił się. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to dużo zmieniło na lepsze. Jestem za bardzo przyzwyczajony do tego, że Sherlock regularnie sprawia, że niemożliwe wydaje się najzupełniej normalne.

Tym razem w uśmiechu pana Pottera pojawiło się coś innego. Nie chodzi o to, że w jego poprzednich wyrazach twarzy czegokolwiek brakowało, ale tym razem było tam definitywnie coś więcej.

\- Tak - zgodził się starszy mężczyzna przeciągając samogłoskę; po raz pierwszy brzmiał bardzo podobnie jak obaj jego synowie. - Ale czy nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, _jak_ on to robi?

John miał jeszcze na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby faktycznie słuchać, co jego rozmówca do niego mówi, a nie z ręki odrzucać jego słowa, jakiekolwiek by nie były. Nagła zmiana wzorca postrzegania, do której skutkiem tego dopuścił, praktycznie zaparła mu dech w piersiach.

\- To... to sprawia, że wszystko ma teraz przerażającą ilość sensu - wyjąkał. Jego umysł pracował gorączkowo katalogując pośpiesznie wszystkie te rozmaite niewytłumaczalne rzeczy, których świadkiem był przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy; jeśli spojrzeć na nie w ten sposób, mogły okazać się mieć nieco więcej sensu. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że to wciąż niczego nie wyjaśniało, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. - Sherlock nadal jest najbardziej inteligentną osobą, jaką znam. Próbuje mi pan powiedzieć, że używa do tego celu magii?

\- Nie - odparł natychmiast pan Potter. - Nie, to cały mój chłopak - dodał z wyraźną dumą i uśmiechem tak szerokim, jak można zobaczyć na twarzy każdego szalejącego za piłką nożną ojca. - Wszystkie moje dzieci okazały się wyjątkowo bystre. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam bladego pojęcia, skąd im się to wzięło. Z całą pewnością nie mają tego po mnie. - Kiedy to mówił, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w jego słowach nie było niczego poza całkowitą szczerością i John był skłonny uwierzyć, że ten człowiek faktycznie uważał, że to, co o sobie powiedział, jest czystej wody prawdą.

Co w pewnym sensie przeraziło go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mogłoby się to udać Mycroftowi. Mimo tego, co od czasu do czasu mógł sądzić o nim Sherlock, John nie był kompletnym idiotą. Nie trzeba było wiele, żeby zobaczyć, kto dzierży władzę w tej rodzinie. Już sam fakt, że ta władza uśmiechała się teraz do niego jakby nie była niczym więcej niż tylko kochającym, podstarzałym ojcem, był odrobinę niepokojący.

\- Dlaczego mi pan to wszystko mówi? - spytał John słabo.

Pan Potter wstał, żeby dobrodusznie poklepać Johna po ramieniu, a potem wyjął spomiędzy jego bezwładnych palców pustą szklaneczkę.

\- Dlatego - wyjaśnił - że potrafię rozpoznać rodzinę, kiedy ją widzę.

John gapił się na swoją pustą dłoń czując nawet większą panikę niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Chyba będę potrzebował jeszcze jednego drinka - stwierdził.

Pan Potter uśmiechnął się tylko miło, po czym poszedł mu nalać rzeczonego drinka.

***

Jakiś czas później John usłyszał, że pan Potter przeszedł na korytarz. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie, ile czasu minęło, ponieważ wypełniły ten czas: parę szklaneczek whiskey, bardzo przyzwoita i całkiem normalna rozmowa o pogodzie oraz najnowszym skandalu w parlamencie, jak również jedno odrobinę niepokojące spostrzeżenie, że pan Potter ma _stworzenie_ , które lubi pojawiać się, żeby sprzątać po rodzinie. Co doprawdy byłoby o wiele bardziej przerażające, gdyby nie, cóż, tych parę szklaneczek whiskey. To i cała reszta w pewnym sensie wyjaśniły, jakim sposobem Sherlock może być tak cholernie zadbaną osobą, a jednocześnie stanowić tak wielkie zagrożenie biologiczne w całej reszcie mieszkania. Najwyraźniej faktycznie czekał, aż jakieś biedne, godne współczucia stworzenie przyjdzie po nim posprzątać.

\- Albusie - zawołał głos pana Pottera gdzieś za plecami Johna. - Możesz już przyjść i zabrać stąd twojego młodego człowieka. Ale traktuj go delikatnie, hm? Przeżył całkiem spory szok.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po której rozległ się głos Sherlocka, znacznie bliżej, niż John się go spodziewał:

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - spytał Sherlock, którego zwinne palce musnęły czoło Johna, a potem zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, żeby zdecydowanie nim potrząsnąć.

\- Wypiliśmy razem kilka drinków - wyjaśnił czysty i wyraźny głos pana Pottera tonem świętej niewinności.

\- On jest pijany!

\- Potrzebował kilku drinków - odparł pan Potter, po czym jego głos przybrał mroczniejszy ton. - Ostrzeż tego biednego chłopca trochę bardziej następnym razem, Albusie. Mówię poważnie. Wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do załatwiania spraw po swojemu, ale będziesz się musiał nauczyć brać pewne kwestie pod rozwagę.

\- Czy możemy, proszę, porozmawiać o tym później? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go upiłeś. John, nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłeś się upić! - Kiedy Sherlock na siłę przechylił jego głowę do przodu, John wreszcie otworzył oczy, nadal czując przyjemne ciepło i otępienie. - To okropnie nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony, John.

John zachichotał.

\- A ty jesteś okropnie magiczny, Sherlocku.

\- Cóż za precyzyjnego określenia użyłeś. Ojcze, nienawidzę cię.

\- Tak, tak, teraz, kiedy moje zadanie tutaj zostało wykonane, idę do łóżka. Wy, dzieci, postarajcie się w międzyczasie nie sprawiać żadnych więcej problemów. To się dotyczy również ciebie, James. No doprawdy. Można by pomyśleć, że w moim wieku nie będę sobie musiał radzić z takimi rzeczami. Wszystko, o co prosiłem, to kilkoro wnucząt, które mógłbym rozpieszczać. Wszyscy moi szwagrowie mają wnuki, a ja? Nie. Ja muszę mieć cholernie genialne dzieci, które są zbyt zajęte byciem genialnymi, żeby się wziąć i wreszcie odpowiednio ustatkować...

\- Tylko przyjaciele - wymamrotał John w odpowiedzi, czując, że jego twarz ponownie spłoniła się rumieńcem. Ale zaraz. Czy nazywanie tego spłonieniem się rumieńcem nie jest aby trochę przestarzałe? Znów zaczął chichotać. - Hej, Sherlocku - powiedział i pociągnął Sherlocka za rękaw. Bo Sherlock zawsze lubił wytykać takie rzeczy. - Jestem przestarzały.

\- Jesteś pijany - powtórzył Sherlock. Brzmiał, jakby był niesamowicie wkurzony, co było typowe, i prawie tak jakby czuły, co było absurdem. Ale hej, czemu by nie? Dziwniejsze rzeczy wydarzyły się tego dnia, prawda?

\- Czy ty _naprawdę_ jesteś magiczny? - spytał ponownie John, tak tylko, żeby się upewnić. Jasne, Sherlock bez problemu posuwał się do kłamstwa, jeśli uważał, że musi, albo jeśli chodziło o jakiś jego eksperyment, ale z pewnością Sherlock nie okłamałby go, kiedy był pijany. Z pewnością nie Sherlock. Heh. - Hej, a mogę zobaczyć twoją różdżkę? - spytał, bo to przecież kompletnie wszystko by udowodniło.

Sherlock wytrzeszczał na niego z góry szeroko otwarte ciemne oczy, na jego lewej skroni zaczęła się formować ledwie zapowiedź loczka, a na tych jego ostrych kościach policzkowych pojawił się bardzo jaskrawy odcień czerwieni w postaci rumieńca, który sprawił, że nagle zaczęły sprawiać wrażenie delikatnych i o wiele bardziej podatnych na dotyk, niż Sherlock kiedykolwiek miał prawo wyglądać.

I wtedy od strony drzwi rozległ się czyjś rechot.

\- Lepiej skorzystaj z tej propozycji, póki jeszcze możesz, Albusie!

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, JAMES!

***

\- Urgh.

.

..

...

\- Uuuuurgh.

\- Jeśli spodziewasz się z mojej strony jakiegoś rodzaju wyrazów współczucia, to niestety muszę cię poinformować, że z całą pewnością się ich nie doczekasz.

\- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi aż tyle wypić? - jęknął John. Zignorował dość opryskliwą odpowiedź Sherlocka, bo wolał zamiast tego przykryć głowę poduszką i udawać, że reszta świata nie istnieje.

\- _Ja_ nie pozwoliłem ci na spożycie tak sporej ilości alkoholu. _To_ był mój ojciec.

\- To dlaczego twój ojciec pozwolił mi aż tyle wypić, wobec tego? - poprawił się John, który w tej konkretnej chwili niezbyt dbał o szczegóły. - Mógłbym przysiąc, że pił dokładnie tyle samo, co ja. Tylko mi nie mów, że twój ojciec ma mocniejszą głowę niż ja, moja duma mogłaby tego nie znieść.

\- Tak, no cóż, szybko zorientujesz się, że mojego ojca nie ograniczają sensowne oczekiwania.

John wysunął głowę spod poduszki na tyle, na ile musiał, żeby przewiercić Sherlocka spojrzeniem jednego oka.

\- Dobra. Co ci, do diabła, wpełzło do dupy i zdechło? Twój tato wydaje się idealnie miły. Ani trochę nie przypomina tego psychotycznego, apodyktycznego szalonego naukowca, jakiego się spodziewałem.

\- Chciałbym - mruknął Sherlock pod nosem, po czym skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i osunął się głębiej w gniazdko zbudowane z poduszek i pierzyn.

John jęknął kolejny raz.

\- Chciałbyś.

Przez chwilę w pokoju znowu panowała błogosławiona cisza. John wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk wydawany przez dryfujące w powietrzu roztocza i odległe skrzypnięcie dobiegające z drugiego końca korytarza, gdzie ktoś inny właśnie _wstawał_ z łóżka. Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami i poduszką przyciśniętą do twarzy nadal czuł promienie słońca naciskające na niego z tą bezmyślną radością, która powinna być zabroniona. John pozwolił, żeby cisza trwała i trwała, ciesząc się spokojem. Ale w końcu westchnął i rzucił:

\- W porządku. Wyrzuć to z siebie. Co to za historia, Sherlocku?

\- Nie ma żadnej historii.

\- Pewnie - prychnął John. - Czy może powinienem był powiedzieć: _Albusie_?

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nazywał mnie Sherlockiem!

\- A ja mogę żądać, żeby nazywano mnie królem Janem Łaskawym. Co nie znaczy, że tak będzie.

\- Ale ty mnie znasz jako Sherlocka.

John westchnął. Do diabła. Znowu będzie musiał wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Odsunął poduszkę na bok, żeby zaryzykować jedno szybkie zerknięcie na potwierdzenie. Jasne. Oto jest dąs. Westchnął raz jeszcze, po czym przygotował się na poświęcenie własnej dumy dla większego dobra.

\- Zawsze będziesz tobą, wiesz? - powiedział. - Tylko, że tobą z bardzo, _bardzo_ dziwnym dramatem rodzinnym. To niczego... nie zmienia. Ani nic w tym rodzaju. Znaczy, wątpię, żeby nawet Houdini był w stanie zmienić cię w kogoś innego. Albo powinien. Albo coś tam. Mogę na tym skończyć?

Nastąpiła chwila pełnej zakłopotania ciszy, a potem Sherlock parsknął.

\- Houdini? Naprawdę? To jest najlepsze porównanie, na jakie cię stać?

\- Jest za wcześnie - odparł John. - I nie próbuj zmienić tematu.

\- Gdybym próbował zm...

\- Ty - przerwał mu John. - Twój tato. Dziwny kryzys tożsamości twój i Mycrofta. Wyjaśnij mi to.

John praktycznie czuł przez skórę docierające do niego od Sherlocka fale niezadowolenia.

\- Mycroft jest niczym więcej, jak tylko przeklętym, cholernie wielkim naśladowcą. To był _mój_ pomysł. Dlaczego on musiał za mną łazić, jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, tego nigdy nie pojmę. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu dalej grać w quidditcha i trzymać się z dala ode mnie. To by go powstrzymało przed przybraniem na wadze, nieprawdaż?

John zmarszczył brwi.

\- Quidditcha? - spytał. Nie był zaskoczony, że Sherlock wymawia słowa, których on nie zna, ale zwykle należały one do powiązanych raczej z różnymi dziedzinami nauki.

\- Coś jak piłka nożna.

\- _Mycroft_ grał w piłkę nożną?

\- Profesjonalnie? Tylko w drugiej lidze. Potem przyjął posadę w ministerstwie sportu. Widać wyraźnie, że nie powinni go byli dopuszczać na odległość pięćdziesięciu metrów od tego miejsca. Zdecydowanie za bardzo spodobało mu się manipulowanie wszystkim i wszystkimi.

John doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien ani słowem wspominać o kotłach, garnkach ani o smoleniu. W każdym razie nigdzie w zasięgu słuchu Sherlocka.

\- Jasne. Czyli twój brat nie zawsze był megalomańskim alfonsem. Zaraz, a co z tobą? Co ty robiłeś?

\- Ja? Ja chodziłem do szkoły.

Co, oczywiście, było naturalne. To była prawdopodobnie jedna z najnormalniejszych rzeczy, jakie od pewnego czasu usłyszał z ust Sherlocka. Niestety słowa te zainspirowały Johna do prób wyobrażenia sobie, jak Sherlock musiał wyglądać jako uczeń. Przeraziło go, że słowem, które jako pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl, było _słodki_. Na logikę jednak młody Sherlock musiał doprowadzać swoich profesorów do szaleństwa. Ale co jeszcze bardziej przerażające, to to, jak bardzo ten okruch realizmu jedynie wzmocnił aspekt uroczości zamiast go osłabić. Oczywiste było, że John nigdy więcej nie powinien pić, skoro picie podsuwało mu tego rodzaju myśli. Albo może nigdy nie powinien przestać pić.

\- To jest ta część, w której uciekłeś z domu? - spytał tylko po to, żeby ruszyć rozmowę jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

\- Teraz to już jesteś celowo głupi. Przestań. Już ci mówiłem, wielokrotnie, że wcale nie uciekłem z domu.

\- Jasne. Po prostu wyszedłeś z domu bez zamiaru wracania do niego, kiedy nadal byłeś w szkole.

\- Nie byłem wtedy w szkole! - wysyczał Sherlock, po czym wyciągnął rękę i trzepnął Johna w bok szyi. Co, normalnie, nie byłoby zbyt bolesne; gdyby nie whiskey, oczywiście. O czym Sherlock wiedział, _oczywiście_. - Jeśli muszę ci to przeliterować, jestem w pełni wyszkolonym czarodziejem - poinformował go Sherlock dobitnie, zagłuszając kolejny jęk Johna.

John odwrócił się, żeby uciec od Sherlocka i jego kościstych palców, a potem spojrzał na niego gniewnie, choć zaraz jego uwagę znowu zaprzątnęło coś innego.

\- Zaraz. Czy z twoich ust właśnie wyszły słowa _w pełni wyszkolony czarodziej_? I dlaczego brzmią one jak kiepski dowcip kogoś o złym smaku?

Sherlock o dziwo się zarumienił.

\- Jakbyś miał prawo się wypowiadać - mruknął pod nosem tajemniczo. - Skup się, John. Próbuję ci to wyjaśnić. Jak powiedziałem, tuż po ukończeniu pierwszorzędnej szkoły magii w Wielkiej Brytanii, i pamiętaj, że to jest _jedyna_ szkoła magii w Wielkiej Brytanii, nagle okazało się, że nie mam przynoszącej dochód pracy, co sprawiło, że postanowiłem zająć się czymś wartościowym.

\- Zostać detektywem konsultantem.

\- Oczywiste.

\- A gdzie do tego wszystkiego pasuje ten kawałek o zmianie imienia i nazwiska?

Sherlock skrzywił się, patrząc na własne kolano.

\- Tak, cóż, _to_ \- syknął. Przez dłuższą chwilę utrzymywał na twarzy wyraz poważnego niezadowolenia, ale potem westchnął i zmienił minę. - Są pewne rzeczy, które powinno się wiedzieć o mojej rodzinie.

\- Inne niż ten kawałek o magii.

\- Tak, inne niż to. Powinienem raczej powiedzieć, że są pewne rzeczy o moim ojcu, które powinno się wiedzieć. Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły. Ogromna większość z nich jest zdecydowanie przygnębiająca; a cała reszta dość śmieszna. Można by powiedzieć, że on w pojedynkę uratował całą czarodziejską Brytanię w sędziwym wieku lat siedemnastu. Tak właśnie powiedziałaby większość osób. Spróbuj wyobrazić sobie skrzyżowanie króla Artura z Robin Hoodem. Tylko że z zamiłowaniem do tenisówek i kiepskich dowcipów, które lubi robić twoim rówieśnikom przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy udaje ci się sprowadzić jakiegoś niedostającego ataku padaczki na myśl o poznaniu Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera.

John gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zauważył zmrużone oczy, zarumienioną cerę, zaciśnięte pięści i coraz głośniejszy ton, i doszedł do wniosku, że to chyba jest najbardziej ludzka wersja Sherlocka, jaką dotychczas widział.

\- Łał. Zero urazy czy czegoś w tym stylu - stwierdził z ironią.

\- Zapewniam cię, John, bycie synem Harry'ego Pottera szybko staje się wczorajsze. Szczególnie, jeśli w dodatku masz cholernie doskonałego Jamesa Pottera, starszego brata, którego wszyscy już znają i po prostu kochają.

\- A to tu może wyjaśniać część tej irracjonalnej rywalizacji.

Sherlock skrzywił się paskudnie i wyciągnął rękę, żeby znowu pacnąć Johna.

\- We mnie nie ma niczego irracjonalnego - stwierdził.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zgodził się John bezproblemowo. Starał się przy tym nie zauważyć podobieństwa własnego tonu do głosów ludzi, którzy przytakiwali mu, kiedy próbował im wyjaśnić, że on i Sherlock są tylko przyjaciółmi. - I tak zmieniłeś imię i nazwisko. Żeby ludzie nie kojarzyli was ze sobą. A co z Mycroftem?

Sherlock warknął, wyciągając zza swoich pleców jedną z poduszek, którą zaraz rzucił na drugi koniec pokoju. Bez żadnych efektów poza głuchym łupnięciem poduszka uderzyła w ścianę, podczas gdy Sherlock patrzył na nią ze złością, jakby to wszystko była jej wina.

\- Cholerny wkurzający palant. Co zrobił? _Poszedł za mną_. Nie może przecież pozwolić, żebym miał to sam dla siebie, prawda? Nie! Jest przeklętym Jamesem Potterem i zawsze koniecznie musi mi przeszkadzać. Nawet skopiował moje nazwisko, John! Holmes był mój! To była moja szansa zostawienia tego wszystkiego za sobą! A on poszedł za mną!

John nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie przepadał za Mycroftem. Po pierwsze i przede wszystkim przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę. I w ogóle cała ta sprawa z próbą przekupienia go nie nadała właściwego tonu ich pierwszemu spotkaniu. Poza tym może sympatyzować z nieustanną frustracją Sherlocka. Co nie znaczy, że nie zauważa, jak starszy brat Sherlocka wręcz nad nimi _wisi_. Ale zachowuje te myśli dla siebie, dzięki czemu nadal może prowadzić z Sherlockiem uprzejmą rozmowę.

\- Sądzę, że to w miarę wyczerpuje wszystkie najważniejsze kwestie - ogłosił John. - Z wyjątkiem jednej.

Sherlock zerknął na niego kątem zmrużonego oka.

\- Jakiej?

\- Sherlocku - spytał John najbardziej rozsądnym ze swoich tonów - dlaczego właściwie jesteśmy razem w tym samym łóżku?

Jeśli wcześniej John uważał, że Sherlock się zarumienił, to nie da się tego nawet porównać z eksplozją czerwieni na jego twarzy, która jest reakcją na pytanie Johna. Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie odpowiada, mamrocze niewyraźnie:

\- Nie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Mamunia sprosiła cały klan.

Jedyny problem w tym, że John teraz też się rumieni i tak jakby pragnie móc znów schować głowę pod poduszkę, tylko że teraz z całkiem innego powodu. A tak bardzo starał się nie zauważyć, że choć dłonie Sherlocka mogą być trochę chłodne, to z odległości zaledwie kilku centymetrów dociera do niego bardzo przyjemne ciepło wydzielane przez ciało, a całą tą rozmowę przeprowadzili, nie mając na sobie niczego poza pidżamami, przy czym John był i nadal jest nieelegancko rozwalony na swojej połowie łózka. z głową leżącą tuż przy udzie Sherlocka, który z kolei siedzi oparty plecami o wezgłowie w tak naturalnej pozie, jakby robili to każdego ranka.

\- Jasne - oznajmił John, po czym zaczął wycofywać się z łóżka, żeby znaleźć się z dala od pokusy. - To ja poszukam jakiejś kanapy.

Nie oczekiwał niczego innego, niż to, że Sherlock zostawi sprawy takimi, jakie są. Nie było powodu, żeby mógł mieć nadzieję na cokolwiek innego. Więc odrobinę zaskoczyło go, kiedy Sherlock rzucił się przez łóżko, zacisnął dłoń na starej, znoszonej koszulce Johna i pociągnął go z powrotem. W następnej chwili obaj razem upadli na podłogę w bezładnej mieszaninie niezgrabnych łokci i kolan (z których większość wydawała się należeć do Sherlocka), a John zaczął się czuć zbyć nerwowy, żeby znowu się poruszyć.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami, co było dość skutecznym sposobem na ukrycie faktu, że nie patrzył teraz prosto na Johna.

\- Och, na litość boską. Po prostu tu zostań, ty idioto. Bo inaczej... bo inaczej zmarzną mi stopy.

\- ...Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

\- Dokładnie. To mi się cały czas przytrafia.

\- Więc chyba będę się musiał zacząć przyzwyczajać.

\- Oczywiste. Doprawdy, John, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego upierasz się przy stwierdzaniu tych wszystkich rzeczy, które powinny być oczywiste.

\- ...Muszę mieć coś nie tak z głową - mruknął John, wślizgując się do łóżka bardziej zdecydowanie. Ignoruje przy tym zimne dłonie i stopy Sherlocka, żeby cieszyć się tym, co uchodzi za ciszę i spokój życia z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

***

Między braćmi Holmes panowała niepisana zasada, że żaden z nich nie będzie wspominał ich ojca. Istniało ku temu wiele powodów. Niektóre z nich związane były z tajemnicą stanu. Niektóre z nich związane były z pragnieniem, żeby nie brzmieć jak szaleniec. Większość z nich związana była z budowaniem ich własnych, wspaniałych żyć z dala od cienia rzucanego przez Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera.

Chłopiec, który był po prostu Harrym, nie miał zbyt wiele przeciwko temu, o ile jego synowie pamiętali, żeby od czasu do czasu zjawiać się w domu i odwiedzać ich mamunię.

John, co zaskakujące, rozumiał to wszystko w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w jaki rozumiał, kiedy naciskać na Sherlocka i kiedy ignorować Mycrofta, bez względu na to, co mówił którykolwiek z braci. Nigdy nie zadawał pytań tego rodzaju, którego za czasów szkolnych Albus i James nauczyli się obawiać, pytań mających coś wspólnego z bliznami, wężami, turniejami, czarnymi panami albo nieśmiertelnością. Nadal narzekał na tok myślowy Sherlocka, jego maniery, jego nieortodoksyjne użytkowanie kuchennego zlewu i jego ogólne niebranie pod uwagę większości rodzaju ludzkiego.

A jeśli od czasu do czasu pan Potter i doktor Watson wycofywali się do biblioteki, żeby spożyć tam odrobinę za dużo whiskey i razem rozwodzić się nad oryginalnością, jaką stanowiła rodzina Holmesów, to Sherlock udawał, że tego nie zauważa.

Całkiem możliwe, że pomagał mu w tym fakt, że John _nadal_ zdawał się nie przepadać za Mycroftem.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, był to spokojny, owocny układ.

Aż do czasu, kiedy pewien _ktoś_ znowu nie zaczął miauczeć, że nie ma wnuków.


End file.
